Enchanted Moments
by alpacas4ever
Summary: A collection of random moments before and after the curse. NOT in cronalogical order and ranges from fluff to angst. Updated when I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

_"And killing you," Regina snarled, "Is the worst pain Snow White could ever endure!" As she raised the dagger, it gleamed, reflecting the terrified face of the savior, who couldn't save anyone. _

"_Goodbye Emma Sw-"_

**Knock knock knock**

Emma immediately awoke, reaching for the gun that she always kept by her bed.

_Crap._ These dreams were happening more often every night. But every time they did she was woke up by a quiet knock. She didn't bother to check the door, every time she opened it, no one was there. She was thankful, but curios; and she wanted to get the bottom of it.

So she lay back in her bed and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Slowly, she heard the door open. Sighing sleepily, she rolled her head over, so that she was strategically positioned into her pillow in a way that she could open her eyes, and see who her visitor was.

There was a figure by the door, it paused as she stirred; staying out of the light until it was sure that she was asleep.

Emma was still, breathing shallowly, trying not to convey that she was awake, as the figure walked slowly into the light of the window.

Snow smiled, looking onto the sleeping form of her daughter. Emma had to try hard not to smile as she moved in closer, and gave a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Emma. Sleep well."

And Emma did.

**AUTHORS NOTE; A really short one, but I hope you liked it. I want more of Snow being a Mom! The review box loves you, please love it back!**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sat down on her porch. Whoever was doing this was gonna get a good solid punch in the nose. I mean sure, one might appreciate the sentiment, however, Emma was allergic to pollen, and so leaving a huge amount of flowers in her apartment was not a good idea. She had been forced to flee from the colorful flora and sit on her porch.

"Hey Emma!" Henry said, he switched between Emma and Mom these days. "What are you doing out on the- Holy..." He had opened to door while he was talking and was faced with and army of Hyacinths, Asphodel, and White Poppies.

"Cose da door!" Emma shouted, her voice coming out strange, as she was still stuffed up from her first encounter.

Henry did, quickly, as he shared Emma's genes and was allergic as well, though not as much. He moved to sit beside Emma shaking his head. "Wow….. that was a bit overboard, even for him."

Emma whipped her head around. "You know who did 'dis?"

Henry smiled bashfully. "Well, Killian felt really bad about nearly killing you so…."

"_Hook_?!"Emma shouted, standing up. "Hook did dis!? Ohhh he'ds gonna ged it!" At this Emma marched off, shouting loudly and cursing quietly to herself.

Henry pulled out his phone. "Yeah…. That wasn't really a smart idea…."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well there you go! That was fun…. (Heh-heh-heh-heh)**

**The review box loves you! Please love it back!**


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly walk down to the hallway, trailing my fingers against the wall, and slightly mussing some of the garish posters that hang at eye level. It feels funny to walk around the school like this. No one watching and whispering. The silence I am accustomed to, considering that everyone immediately becomes quiet when I enter a room. Well, except for the whispers. I've grown used to them though. Most of them aren't even mean, just scared. Of me.

At last, I've reached my destination. I stop in front of the door, pausing, with my hand on the doorknob, listening to the teacher (I haven't bothered to learn her name), attempt to talk over the students that she's pretending not to hear.

_Ah geometry. You would be a pain even without the pissy kids. _

I take a deep breath and step in the room. Immediately they all fall silent. I move to my seat slowly, trying to avoid attracting much attention. Kind of hopeless really. I mean come one. I'm _me._ I catch tidbits of whispers as I walk by desks to settle in my seat.

"-_feel really sorry-"_

_ "-unapproachable-" _

_ "-an orphan, her parents-" _

_"-she'll beat you up!"_

_ "-hot? Sure, but kinda-"_

_"-acts cool but seems a bit sad-"_

As I sit down and prepare for the day I hear another whisper behind me.

_"Oh her? She's Emma Swan."_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hello again! Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for not writing in forever, but I've been really busy and couldn't come up with any good, original ideas, and I didn't want to give you guys crap. :-/ Anyway, enough with excuses! If you couldn't tell, (I hope you could) that was Emma in high school! Because I figured her life just kinda sucked until Storybrooke. Hope to post again soon!**

**As always, the review box loves you! Please, for the love of all chocolate, LOVE IT BACK! 3**


End file.
